The different love
by sohit212996
Summary: its a story of a man who get dumped by his girlfriend just 2 weeks before there marrige. and that man leaves home and house. and after 5 years he returns as a top secret MI6 spy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

i'm a hopless romantic. i always have been. i've foreve dreamed of the day when i would meet that special someone and ride blissfully into happily ever after.

but i had come to realized th world didn't share my idealism. not was looking for everlasting love.  
i had finally found love. i was high and comfortable with her at the same time.

her name was lisa. we had known each other forever, since we were 8. our mother wanted us to be together. but it was always a touchy subject for my dad always subtly frowned upon the idea of us having a rlationship.  
but after 2 weeks will our wedding and i will marrying lisa, the girl of my dreams. i stared at myself in the mirrow. the tuxedo suiti ordered. i smiled and the boy in the mirror grinned back. he was shinnig.i was shinning .  
i was finally happy.

subbenly. the doors were flung open. i watched, shocked.  
lisa stood before me. dressed in only jeans and t-shirt.

"lisa"i watched"why are you wedding is in 2 weeks and we have alot thing to do."  
"no,simon,there's no need for that,"she said, getting her head down.  
"what do you mean?"i looked at her in confusion.  
"i want to talk"she said i looked at her in shocked i knew that words. the cold, distant face of her,the determined set of her mouth.

i wanna know what that means do i gathered the strenght to speak"about what"  
she didnt even hesitate to she."No. i dont think we should get married."

i froze in place , stunned that she would reject me so quickly ."no?. you...you dont even want to think about it?"  
"no, i don't. i'm not interested in marrying you, simon. not now,not ever."  
it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. i couldn;t get enough blurred my eyes, but i puched them back as i looked at her . the feeling of betrayl stiring deep within my gut.

"but...but why, lisa? don't you love me at all?"  
"no i dont, you should know by now the name of the only person i love - and it's not you."

Donny. my best friend Donny. the boy who was had been my best friend since the first brother like friend.  
the boy never judged me.

"i...dont understand. why did you agree to go out with me in the first place if you didnt love me?"  
lisa turned her heads up in the air frustration."because i was lonely, simon. and you were my friend,a nd you had this huge crush on me , so i thought if we dated and you realized that there would never be anyhting between us,  
you'd break up with me and finally let go of this fantasy you have os us being together, but like the stupid idiot that you are, the massage isn't getting throught that thick skull ot yours!"

"message? what massage is that?"

she stare."there's only one person who can fll the void in my heart- only one person i will ever truly love, and that's donny. you need to understand that and move on with your life. i will never be yours, and there was between us always friendship. sorry" with that word she leave me alone is despire 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

as soon as she was gone and the door closed belind her, my body slumped forward and my face and my body hit the the ground

"simon, simon buddy," i hears a voice callout.  
i couldn't bring myelf to move. i was shocked. i had been stood up mera hour before a pair of big brown eyes shifted into my sight. i recognized one of my best friends lucas. his eyes held silent fury as he looked at me.

"i heard," was all he said.

i wanted to responed so badly, but the shock dont let me.i felt a warm, feminine hand on my back and my friend Alyssa spoke.

"simon, i m so sorry,"she said, sounding on the verge of tears herself.  
"we'll get you out of here ,okay? we've already told everyone. they cancaled the wedding."she said i looked towards th window reslized it was gettign dard. how long had i been there i shocked before lucas and alyssa had shown up?

'i've obviously been on the floor for hours in shock over that girl'

i concentrated on the swaying motion lucas made as he waled and the soft clacking of alyssa' high heel shoes.  
i did my best to focus on anything but the buring hole lisa had left in my heart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

~5 months later~

life is could'nt tak any longer.

i wanted this to ne over. i wanted to go home, ear a tub of icecream, and cry himself to sleep likke the emotinal bitch i was.  
but i m simon i wouldn't do that. i had to stick to my life my back down, dont run away.

"i do"

the words rang in my head, repeating like a mantra. the words shattered my heart, yet the smile she was gracing him with taped the broken pieces togther like a child would fiz a . that's what he was.

he has a sinking feeling ever since that day ended 5 months ago, that this would happen. lisa would never choose me,never.

"you may now kis the bride"

their lips connected and i forced myself to look away. he could already feel the tears welling up in his dull orbs. but he wouldn't ley them was his wedding my best frineds like brothers. the beginning of there own i woulnt let it ruin because of my selfishly. donny dont know about this at all so i can let my brothers happiness go away and lisa was my love so i cant let it ruin there happy day be this

"speech" the crowd called me, i remember i m the fucking best man.

i shakily walked up to the microphone, avoideing everyone's gazes. a few knew of his true feeling, and they felt of hopelessnes in their heart , mirrored by naruto's own.

i was wearing a dark blue tuxedo that complimented my eyes,my hair, now longer droped onto my forhead, careeing my eyebrows.

i cleared my throat, began the speech. my voice cracked a few times as i went over their childhood, i just about burst into tears when i talked about lisa's feelings towards donny even then, after skipping over to school and donny going to other country, talked about their relationship.

no one but lucas the genius. noticed my clenched fistd and the small trails of blood leaking form my palms.

the guests erupted into applause, and i got few claps on the back form my fellow groomsmen. i got a smirk form donny , and lisa smile warmly at me. i forced, forced a grin onto my face, because dame it, i wasnt going to ruin her day because i was feeling a little heart broken.

donny was wearing a formal pitch black suitand was donned in tight fitting, light pink wedding dress and that hugged her body and accented it perfectly.

and hour later, and few cups of wine, the reception was in full swing. the music was loud , the crowd was happy , and i couldnt feel any more miserable for myself. i m pathetic. damn pathetic.

"aren you going to ask her to dance?" levi one of my friend asked me. lucas give me sad look. i frowned. no i m not going to ask her to dance , because if i do , i wont want to let go.

i shrugged" dont know where she is" i lamely replied as i could.  
" i m right here, idiot." a female voice sounded form behind me. and he felt his heart leap into his chest. he looked behind, sighned when i saw her.  
she's beautiful...  
"well? you gonna ask or what ?"lisa said, smiling hand holding her hips, i groaned inwardly, faked a smile. all of my previous resistance was shattered when i saw her lips quirk upward in happiness.

"may i have this dance, lisa?" i asked, and when i saw her eyes light up, i smiled but i was fake.

i stood up , grabbed her hand, led her to middle of the room. my mind then caught up with my action.  
she flung her arms around my neck,while i placed my hand on her wonderful beauty -no

i wondered brifly if this would hurt me in the end.

she rested her head on my shoulder, causing me tostiffen further, why, all of times, is she choosing to be close to me after she get married? god hates me. i have noother explanation.

she sighed in delight."i m so happy. thankyou simon. for everything..." she trailed off.

i see arround. many people were watching us 2 dance. o caught the eye of lucas, who gave me another sad, knowing smile.

"yeah. i m happy too." i lied. she looked up to me, and sighed after catching my lie. it was going to break her heart to do this, but it had to be done. this is neccessary for both of ur

"simon i know how you still feel about me" she said, and my breath hitched in my throat. i froze, and felta tih ball of dreadful feeling built up with in me. oh no no no no...

"but i want to spend some time apart. us i mean. we shouldnt hang out anymore. i dont want to break your hert" she said sadly,as if they were breeaking up

as we swayed uncomfotadly, my thoughts drifted to my most painful memory of me and her , rivaled only by her confession in london when we go seacrh for donny.

but the world fell apart. when she told about still being in love with donny. she used that i was donny . our friendship was broken ,and my heart was fractured, as if someone had shot millions of bullet into it.

after that , the awkwasdess between the us two intense . i made a silent vow to myself to never to speak of the event, in an effort to salvage what rmained of their shaky and tattered were never quite the same after that day today rolling around my mind every tme we meet up.

i scoffed uncharacteristically."too late for that." i muttered, dropping my hands for her. lisa did the same, stared at me wide eyes "simon, i m sorry i really am . i love donny . we r married . i dont want to cause you anymore pain.i care for you too."

i laughed bitterly. the jealousy was overpowering the heartbreak , and for once in his selfless, miserable life, i felt like being selfish and making her see. this was a long time in the making. i thought angrily .

"yeah, have never given a care about me. i was your tool to get donny.i suppose you cared about me when u begged me to ge him bakc for you? i guess you cared for mewhen you used me feeling against me. and when you automatically jumped into his arms when i finally brought him back-" i knew the palm that connected with my cheek was coming i didnt even flinched when she slapped me.

she had tears in her eyes."yyou...how can you even say that? off course i care. your just jealous."she accused.

"i m not going to lie to myself and say i m not. you are right i m jealous. for some reason, i m in love with you,  
and i m jealous that you have married to that guy who is my bestiesh friend " i admitted, glaring into her teary eyes. she gasped when i said that she was shocked that i m in love with those words shocked her.

"s-simon .. your are being idiot!" she said angrily, yet had a begging tone in her voice.

i sighed "and look at me now i make you cry at your wedding mistake i have made oyu cry at your wedding day . well, i hope you enjoy your life with donny. name your one of the kids after me.  
goodbye mrs Lisa-Donatello" i said scowling, before walking away and leaving her there. she sniffed as she watched one her most important people finally walk out of her life, after months of abuse and anguish. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

my anger aws also mixed with a certain sense of quiet desperation that made me want to go to the nearest bar and drink my heart out, despite never having been drunk before and never having had the urge to be so. thos was precisely what i did after the wedding excusing myself form the reception whilst avoiding looking at lisain the eyes. i had made the mistake of doing that once before the wedding started and look that i receiced form lisa had made me so confused that i almost didnt attend the wedding at all. it had earlily reminded me of when we were just teenagers and i had found out about her lisa plan to go to london.

i had enough of this so i deside to leve as soon as i can but i didnt relised that i m drunk really hard to do think even can the way to my house. but i just wanted to just got out of this place so i just stand up and started walk as study as possible i can.

i crawled into alyssa's place after,so wasted that i didnt relize that i was knocking on the door not with my hand but with my head. Alyssa had gotten me an ice pack for the bruise that was quickly formed and as i sat, noton the couch but on the floor, gingerly holding the ice pack to my face i though waht all this meant.

throughtout the wedding and even up until now, a certain thought was brewing in the back of my mind, one that ,  
if i allowed it to, explain everything that i had had been feeling upon learing about lisa's relationship with donny. indeed,  
i thought it would even explain all the stupid and reckless things that i had done for lsia , most of them in the name of "friendship".the consequences of such an aact were bound to be incredebly messy and painful for everyone involved.

so there i sat on Alyssa floors, the coldness of the ice pack numbing my face,decidedly not entertaning hazardous thoughts.  
after all, i had spent all of my life not thinking about this and it should have been really easy to do so by now.  
except that thid wasnt easy at all and alyssa want helping when she looked at me and quietly said ,"denial isnt healthy, sai[she always call me sai since childhood]"

i, dospite never having been a violent person and even with my very healhy respect for women,wanted to through the ice pack at ger. strangely enough, i felt something wet near my eyes. i touchd them. they were tears.

"i m sorry". alyssa said and sund to the floora and hugged me so tight that i almost couldnt breath. but it was good, because then i felt that i could bury myself in my bestfriend's embrace and hide form the rest of the world and form those terrible thought."i shouldnt have said that," she continued.

we sat there in silence for a long time until i felt like i could retin some asemblance of emotional stability. i gingerly extracted himself form alyssa's embrace and she had soflty smiled at me and said "you have to be strong, sai you will get over this."

i had gratefully smiled back at her and was about to say thank you when my phone rang. it was my best friends donny calling , telling me that i may have missed th reception but i had better attend the next family dinner two weeks form now ,after the honeymoon was over . this time there would be me permantly joining these bi weekly family dinner as his best friend form childhoods.  
i had almost thrown the phone across the room when he mentioned the word 'honeymoon' but i had manage to spit out somehthing resembling an agreement to be there

as i placed the phone back in my pocked . i glanced at alyssa and saw a concerned look on her face."will you be okay?" she gently asked.

i had clear my throat . i didnt think i,did be 'okay' ever again or atleast not for a very long time, but i had to appear storng." i m okay now.  
thanks. a whole lot. i really appreciate it, you beling here for me"

"sai i will always be here for you"alyssa smile was so full of life.i winced at how i was thinking right now and i blamed it all on th alcohol.

and i leave i and asked alyssa for to sleep here in her house and thinking what i m gonna do at dinner after 2 weeks and by thinking that i go to sleep 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the fight night i managed to skive off by saying that i had work that weekend.  
i'd then spend night on lisa'couch , finally managing to fall asleep at dawn with the television accidentally tuned to a rock song channel. and with the bang voice i woke up for the second nght i'd manage to convince my parents that one of the problems has come in my apartmen t na di had to stay here.

the third and the fourth night ,a the fith night were electricity , the cable a nd the carpanter respectively.  
the pitying look in alyssa gave me each morning after , during breakfast told me just how pathetically i was behaving.  
it was only a matter of time before my father decided to do something about it. still i never expected my father to walk straight to my work to confront me.

"you"my father had said glaring at me "are going to attend tomorrow ngiht 's dinner at our home."

despite his fear , my mind had already begun automatically forming excuses. but before i could utter a single word me father continued his earlier statement ."or else"

i swallowed what he had been about to say and had merely watched in despair as my father promptly and proudly walked out of the building.  
i then buried my head in my arms, effectively shutting out my colleagues who peering at the scene form behind their own cubicles.

and that was how , tomorrow comes i found myself in my childhood home blankly staring at the chair across the dinner table.

"simon..." my mother martha trailed off as she followed my gaze."they both cant make it today because of some reason"

"i see" was all i said.

my father said nothing

we continued eatign quietly. though the silence hurts my ears, i couldnt think of a single thing to say its was alwasy because of lisa i alwasy was cheered up

"you should get married too."

suddnely i get froze at this very starting announcement.  
"what!"

"i m not going to repeat myself," my father said "no..." i continued , utterly at a loss as to what to say win situations like this?"i dont i mean i not interested."

when my father merly stared at me, i added,"there's no one."

i then shot a glance at mother, hoping that she would help me out of this. understandably enough, he felt a bit betrayed when,  
instead, she suggested,"well, what about that nice girl, alyssa, that you used to bring over after school? aren't you still friends with her?"

"she is form a respectable family,"my father added, as if that was all that mattered choosing someone to spend the rest of your life with.

he stared in shock at my parents."she's my best friend," i said ,trying control my voice.

"who better to spend the rest of your life with"my father calmly reasoned,"than the one you're most comfortale with"

"this-"i broke off as i harshly pushed my chair back ,"-isn't what i came here for"

i made sure to slam the door behind as i stormed out of the house.

===========================the end==================== ...or is it the end? 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

after i go out of the my childhood home i directly go to a pub that night and again i was drunk i thought i will be helpfull to when i get drunk i will able to free form the hurt hole i have in my heart. but not this help nothing everytime i take a shot i remember her more ever single second of my life is getting bigger i thought after these soo many day i many be able to get it over with but that didnt happen every time i see her face in fornt of my eyes and i take more.

this continue till the bar waiter told me to the pub is going to close and he wishes me to leave this place because of too mych of drunk i have consumed. i payoff the drink and started to go out of the pub . i go into my car and started to drive but this is was a very bad idea.

i was drink but not leave the image of that girl who bitraied me so hard,i started to drive faster ,faster that i wished to die today this was the worst year of life . i wish to die, i wish to becasue this was nothing important to anyone. and thinking that i go it more faster i thought that if i go there will nothing change maybe start 1 or 2 weeks i will be remember but after that it will be all normal as before i was in so angry and dispair that i didnt notice that police cars are chasing me now.

my head was no longer helping me to think and i did of one think which maybe i will regret of my rest of my life . and by thinking that i go stright and get an accident to a police car. and by its force i go unconcious.

when i woke up i was in a room where there was reflecting mirror in fornt of me and when i woke up i was chained in the room with table i was sitting on.  
on that table i was there was another seat in fornt of me on the table i saw a recorder and a mic .i suppose i was thought to a criminal.

when i was in total awakeness there was middle aged with a gray suit and tie little blond hair.  
when he entered he sit a and asked for my name and somelittle questions which i really dont know what that means i was soon about to figure out that i have been worng to a criminal.

when he asked another question i get sure "simon there is not such thing honor amoung thiveses."he continued with a serious face" now you can start giving me some names of the guys in gang...or you can go down. its up to you." he said with a serious face.

i dont know what happend to me but i didnt say a thing a word i just sit there and just look like i was some kind of stachu.

" well its up you, you better call your mon and to tell her you're gonna be 18 months late for your dinner." he said and with a smile he go leave the office and me alone.

after sometime some other guy come and took me to a prisen cell.i just sit there and still i was not able to leave thinking about her was i really in love with her ethat much that after some time i m not able to get over not even try to move on.

as i was still thinking there is suddenly a black man come and colled me" you have a visiter."he said with normal face "who?" i asked "you lawyer."he said i suddenly got in a think that i have never chouse a lawyer. but i go with the flow and go to meet that man

when i entered the room there was a man equale to me father's age i go an sit in fornt chair of that man.

"how are you simon,"he said to me " i started to think that you like to be perfer the inside of the jail cell"

i just look and stared at him that what is he talking about and why come to me.

"sir, i dont know who your, and i m sorry but i dont even know why you want to meet me."

"the moment things get hard you took the way to crime"he said with a concerned he continued"the way i see it, you have a choice."

i just stared at what he was saying

"you can either spend your 18 months of your life in prison,and turn into total crimanal or"he sighed "or go back to your cell and wait await further instructions" he said with a serious "i dont understand" i said with confused face

"no, i dont expect you to. you dont have many options right now and quite frankly."he said."second chances dont come around all that much. so next time you see that one i suggest you take a real close look at it"he said and then he leave.

after sometime i somehow get free form the cell and just waking out of police station.i was confused.

"SIMON" called someone for me i turn around and see a man with a black classie suit english man and black shades. resting on the wall of the staired and looking at me.

"would you like a lift home?" he asked me with a small smile on his face.

"who are you?"i asked in confusition "the man who got you released" he said "that ain't an answer"i said "A little gratitude would be nice"he continued" My name is James Hart, and i m here to give you a second chance" he said


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"so who are you an army afficer," i asked "not quite"he said" so where were you posted iraq or something?" i asked

"sorry simon classified"he said i just look at him think that what is this guy in real.  
"and i having read your files..."he said " i think i'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made"he said "hey you can't talk to me like that"i said with a little anger expersitions.

"huge IQ, great performance at primary school, first prize regional under-15s gymnastics,.. two years in a row.  
your couch had you pegged as a olympic team material." he said with a serious face like he is interogating me.

" yeah when you grow up someone like her you pick hobbies pretty quick."i said with a seriours face and i want to leave this and go home.  
"of course,always someone else fault."he said

"who's to blame for your quitting the marines?..."he continued" you were halfway thrught traning, doing brillian,but you gave up"he said to me i was getting angry now because this guy was getting in my mind

"listen to me kid i know you what think and feel right now so listen to me carefull if u want to make ur life worth living and make yoursefl someone that will remember to long gone then i m giving you a offer to join us we are the people who can give you the life you want and by this i promise you will your way to be the worth the rest is your choice"i just stared and he continued"its up to you that you want to be the reason for your living forther more then tell me and you will be the part of the people who accutally make a difference in the world to protect the people in this world that includes your family too.  
if you want to be make something with your life then think and when you make a decision meet me here at 8 "he said and leave.

i thought what he Said to me and wake to my apartment i stop and reminicing and sat down on my couch.i then realized something my last words with them was true i hated them. i had never felt such a distaste, such an despised feeling towards another human being.

but they left me in the dust, just ao they could live happily. sure , i should be happy for them and strange, damn i was . but for once,  
i felt like being selfish; their happiness was at the cost of my own.

i had never felt this wat before. and sitting there, on my sofa, emotions coursing throught me, i came antoher revelation, i like the feeing of being angry.

i glanced out the window .i could become a go sofeware disener,help and teach a batch of huge IQ freaks how to use theis minds. i would have to stay in this city , where practically everthing reminded me of my ex-friends.

or i could be a nameless agent black ops soldier. and emotionless tool for the country for the nation to use as this fit. i would be able to leave the village most likely on long term missions,a smile crept on my face. i had made my decision.

after two days i go to the pub we were suppose to meet and when we meet looks like he was expecting me when i say i want to be the one whos life is worth of living till the day i crept a smile and then we go the place where i will b aways form all this.

================================================time break next chapter============================================================================================= 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 5 years later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

i drops form luther's helicopter.

"find him, simon,"luther says

i out my gun and started to chase.

i aims at the terrorist.

"put the gun down!" the terrorist said.

"hand me over the bomb, and the controler." i said

"NO"

"give it to me or i will shoot"

8 men came form the car who i just stop there and stand in front of me.

"get him, i want him alive"

i punches the first two men he encounters, then grabbing one and throwing him into the other. i pulls his gun and shoot the third man's foot. the fourth and fifth are shoved into the wall, putting their the heads in cars window. the sixth grasps my neck and lifts me for the seventh foot man to whack me with his metal bat. i had no choice but to shoot the man and the other man besides him, and i kick the man back of me. 6 knocked out, 2 dead, and only 1 left to defeat.

"good bye, ," the terrorist said to me.

he puts a fuse in the bomb and now i have 40 seconds left to get out of there. i tries to kick the man, misses, and punches his gut. i pulls out his grapple hook, hooks the man to him , takes the controler, the flies to the top of the ledge.  
the bomb explodes right when his came off the ground i and the terroists make to the helicopter.

"luther, target is under captive now, mission complete,"i says.

"good, because i m running out of gas," luther explains.

"well looks like i have a record now how about it luther" i said

"hahahaha, show off" luther said with a laugh.

=======================three days later at the headquaters of MI6=======================================================

i was here at the head office of dirctor of MI6 My shenoy i was here for the briefing of the mission. oh man this guy is very strict he asked for the briefing.

"sir...the target the was kept near iraq's northen border," i continued, the room was filled with serious ora" sir i had a information that the ISI might move him anytime, but we caught in right time."i said.

"good job, knight" he said with a smile i thought that the man real a good man with mind.

"thankyou, sir..."i said with a smile as much as i could.

"as usual..." he sighed and then continued"...submit the full report to Mike."he said

"yes,sir." i get up form the seat with mike how was sitting besides me.

"dismiss.." he said i start to wake "...knight" he called for me i stoped and look at sir.

"yes, sir?" i asked with confused in my mind.

"your face is badly bruised."he said to with a serious face.

"why don't you go on break a leave might help and rest a bit" he said to me.

"sir...i'll be fine in couple of days..."i continued with a smile on my face."why do i need to go on leave?"

"you've been on assignments back to back for almost 6 years now." he said with a serious face"that's way too long"  
he continued" don't tempt fate too much"

"sir, one fine day i'll be free for everything after,"i continued with a smile on my face"reading files... just like you do,sir"

"alright..."he laughed and sighed and"as soon as you look normal again, you can leave for your next assignment."

"where, sir?" i asked in excitment.

"why dont you treat me to your famous curry...,"he said with a grin on his face "then i will find you new enemy in a new country."

"done, sir" i answered with a excited smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

====================================================at night========================================================

"so simon why u live in this dum u have a good pay job then why this place is so empty and old looking" the director said as we dicuss he is here to taste the curry i make. and some time the seriour matter. he is very good man and strick too.

"well sir the thing is i rearly here and i dont want to waste the money on the thing which i rearly use for me"i said i was really tired i guess form the last mission i chased after that guy for 20 days not break.

"you should take a leave and go have fun and go see some world." he was smiling now like grining.

"thank you sir but if i take leave then i will be spend my more money i stay. and for my good i revolve around the world with MI6 goverment money so why should i do it" i answered him with a bored but smiling face.

"damn you son of a - how much you saved money"he asked me with a laugh

"around 23.5 million pound sir"he look impressed by this i guess.

"mmm thats a nice score my boy"he said with a laugh. after that we had dinner its was nice a homemade or i say handmade food in 2 dinner i was wanting for drink.i asked sir and he agreed too.

while we were drinking "so simon did you ever had girlfriend before" i forze with the question for a sec but i m moving onto her so it was not hurtfull,  
like it was before but still whenever i remember a hint of her i get angry somehow, by supressing the anger continue and going to give the answere to sir.

"i had before when i join the agency but thats past she is married now she may be have kids now."i said with a sad smile on my face.  
but i think sir notice that.

" oh yeah i remember james told me about it the reason u join MI6, i should thank her that i got a very desipilined and a strong agent.  
dont we" he said it with a smile.

"life is hurtfull sometimes my boy, it is a your choice to make that what you use this life for simon."he said he is my father. but whatever i think this man is really act like a father.i was going to say something cool to sir, but i think my fate is really in gods hand.  
sir mobil phone start to buzz and he get busy in he returned he had a smile on his face.

"looks like simon i have found u new work for you tomorrow at my office 9 am sharp. we will discuss the details ok. well i go now see u later simon." he said with a smile and leave me lot of curicity that what case and where i m goin this time.

with that thinking i got to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

it was morning i wake up and get ready for the mi6 office today, i will be going to assinged to another mission,  
lets just wish that this mission has some action. when i get out of the house. i meet another agent form the agence and then we go to the office.

It is 9:30 am in the morning and sir is as on time as always on we all settled sir started to brife the mission objective.

"america and pakastan only america has a locator missile technology, with the help of this we can almost almost every new clear and chemical missile and to made this technology, there is one man has the most mind of making this technology,  
prof. Romero santos."sir showed me a picture of a man with about 60s total white hair with glasses on.i see him i thought i have seen him somewhere else but i let it go and focus on the mission details.

"he is a desent man and dont believe in money so he leave the job and teach at the new york famous trinity collage,  
but now these days we have agents had the rumors information that he is shearing his tech plans with the other nations includes with the pakastanies."he continue with very serious voice and face.

"as i said it just a you go on a mission someone get knight...on this mission all you have to do is to observe...plz dont kill you there is going as just a observe."he said to me, i really think this is going to be a boring this is my duty and i will do it and i nodded to sir and accept the mission.

i was about up and leave the mission but sir just stop me said me something"knight this maybe going to be a very easy mission for you..."he said i thought why and i was feeing something is worng with it but i said nothing and stared at sir "it is because this man is know to you he is the father of your friend name Donatello santos so it will be easy for you to blend in and complete the mission."he said to me and i just froze there and shocked all i was.

"this is also the reason why your assined to this mission i have read ur files i wish that ur emotions dont jeopardise the mission."he said to me, he was right this is for my country this is my duty to do anything to protect it. this is just a mission. all i have to do is to just observe, so i nodded and this is time to start the mission.  



End file.
